


The Hollow 2

by idyll



Series: The Hollow [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-22
Updated: 2004-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A back alley blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hollow 2

Gunn doesn't know what the hell he's doing. All right, yeah, he knows _what_: standing in an alley in the seediest neck of L.A., leaning against a brick wall that's slimy with who-the-fuck-knows-what, looking down and watching his dick slide past lips that were meant to do what they're doing. Basically, he's getting swallowed down to his balls by some little shit that looks like he should be standing in front of a trailer, drinking Pabst Blue Ribbon, and bitching 'bout colored folk taking over the town.

He doesn't know _why_, though. He took his turn with this Lindsey guy last night, and it cost him half the contents of his wallet. But when he woke up, barely hung over because he'd been too tired to drink past the initial buzz, he was hard as a rock and wishing he'd had the boy on his knees. He couldn't get the thought out of his head and when it got dark he hit the cash machine and made his way here.

All right, yeah, so maybe he knows _why_, too.

Lindsey's blowing him like a greedy little bastard, sucking his dick long and hard, working his hand down at the base, and taking it down his goddamn throat every chance he gets. That long hair of his is falling in his face, so Gunn reaches down and pushes it away, because this is too good a sight to miss, especially for how much it's costing him. He grabs a handful of hair while he's at it and the hand holding Gunn's thigh for balance clenches.

Gunn adjusts his grip, tilts Lindsey's head back just a little, and gives a good hard yank that makes Lindsey shudder. Gunn's gut gets tight and hard, little shocks of something going off under his skin. "Good little cocksucker, aren't you? Oh, fuck. Look so damn good on your knees. Knew you would. Yeah, that's right, suck it. Like that. Fuck." He pulls Lindsey off his cock, andLindsey looks up at him, lips wet with spit, cheeks flushed, eyes dilated. "You like sucking my cock, Lindsey?" Gunn asks.

"Like what you paid me to suck your cock," Lindsey says, his face tightening and his eyes hardening.

Gunn arches a brow. "You gonna tell me that you're not hard as a rock right now? 'Cause I think you are. I think you get off on being down there like a bitch."

Lindsey's lids lower and his mouth curls. "Bastard."

"Yeah, I am. Get off on that, too, don't you?" Gunn tilts Lindsey's head back some more, reaches down with his free hand and takes hold of his own cock. He grabs Lindsey's hair tighter and slaps his cock against Lindsey's cheek. Lindsey groans and pulls against the grip Gunn has on his hair, not to get away, but to make it hurt some more. Gunn feels his lips curl. "Open your mouth."

He guides his dick in and shakes his head when Lindsey tries to blow him. He takes another handful of hair and knows his smile isn't pretty by the way Lindsey almost convulses, and holds Lindsey's head steady. Lindsey's a good boy; he hides his teeth with his lips and opens wide so that Gunn can fuck his mouth, and works his tongue on the underside as much as he can with how Gunn's moving. Even through the thin latex of the condom, Gunn can feel it.

"Goddamn. Oh, yeah."

Three...four...five thrusts, and then the sight of Lindsey on his knees, of Gunn's cock sliding in and out of Lindsey's willing and abused mouth, gets to Gunn. Lindsey's talented tongue gives a little swipe, with a little curl, and Gunn is so very gone. He growls or he screams--he's not sure which--and he comes so fucking long and hard that he thinks he should probably give Lindsey a little extra money for it.

Lindsey's still hard when he stands up. Hard, but not waiting, which brings Gunn floating down to himself, coming back to himself. He slides the condom off and tosses it aside, then tucks himself back in and licks his lips. Lindsey's breath catches, a guttural noise stuck at the back of his throat, and his eyes are wide and bright. Gunn knows what he needs. Something like last night, but slightly differen. Something a little sweeter because that stings so much more than just the bitter on its own.

"You're a pretty little thing," Gunn whispers, his voice tight and raw from the force of his own orgasm. He reaches out, slips a finger into a loop on the waistband of Lindsey's jeans, and tugs him closer. And Lindsey's breathing deep and hard, trying to pretend he isn't, and that denial--that refusal to get hot and bothered--just makes Gunn's limp dick twitch a little.

"Not pretty," Lindsey says, leaning against Gunn, giving a subtle little jerk and grind against Gunn's thigh.

"Pretty," Gunn says, his tone booking no argument, one of his legs moving between Lindsey's, his thigh pressing up.

Lindsey rubs against him, his chest falling back and his hands snaking in to hold tight to Gunn's waist. He looks at Gunn while he rides his thigh with slinky moves of his hips, and his eyes glow some kind of wolf-like silver in the light shining into the alley. Lindsey is skin riding muscle, which flexes as he arches, and his white tank top is bright white against tanned skin. Predator, but not, that's Lindsey.

Maybe later Gunn will wonder just how this boy got so fucked up, or why Gunn himself _gets_ it without really having words for it. But for now he just smiles, wide and slow and bunches the material of Lindsey's jeans in his hand, right at the button. He drags Lindsey along his thigh, hard and slow.

"You wanna come, Lindsey?" Gunn asks, and gets a jerky nod in return. He pulls up on the material in his hand, lifting Lindsey off his thigh, and arches his brow. "Now, didn't we go through this last night? I ask you something, you answer. Let's try it again. Do you want to come?"

Lindsey practically snarls at him, trying to pull out of his grip, but Gunn's bigger and calmer and he just twists the material tighter in his hand and watches Lindsey struggle for a moment before taking his leg out from between Lindsey's.

"I'll take that as a no," Gunn says evenly, unwrapping his hands from Lindsey's jeans, pushing the other man back, and folding his arms across his chest.

"You fucking son of a bitch," Lindsey spits at him.

But he doesn't leave, doesn't even pretend he's going to, and Gunn settles against the wall, his leg cocked out like an invitation but they both know it's a taunt. He runs the palm of his hand from his knee, all the way up to the top of his thigh, rides it just like Lindsey was doing before, and Lindsey starts to move, but Gunn stops him with a glare and an upheld hand.

"This ain't rocket science."

"Yes. I want. To come," Lindsey says, jaw barely moving, his lips pulled tight across his teeth.

Gunn lowers his hand and a second later Lindsey's on him, his hands clutching at Gunn's shirt, his hard cock riding along Gunn's thigh once more, and Gunn feels the heat from it even through two pairs of jeans. "See, wasn't so hard to get what you needed," he tells Lindsey smugly.

Lindsey's got his head dipped down, face and eyes averted while he gets himself off against Gunn's leg, and he doesn't respond. Gunn lets him go on his own, watches his motions get jerky and uncoordinated, frustration seeping into his every movement.

When Lindsey's grip moves from Gunn's shirt to his waist, tight and bruising, Gunn reaches around and wraps his hand in Lindsey's hair, tight and hard, and forces Lindsey's head up in small increments. Lindsey fights against it the entire time, but the frustration eases away and Lindsey's hips are moving smoothly again.

"Ride me harder," Gunn tells him, voice low and dark. Lindsey jerks his head back, eyes sparking silver, teeth bared, and the combination of defiance and need make the tendons on his neck stand out. Fuck. Gunn's dick twitches but he ain't seventeen anymore. Which is a shame, because fucking Lindsey again would be damn good right about now.

He reaches with his free hand, this time for Lindsey's ass, and helps him along, pressing and pushing and pulling Lindsey up and down his leg, probably leaving marks in that thin skin. Lindsey bites his lip and Gunn knows it's gotta hurt him, how hard Gunn is making him ride, but he's gasping and when Gunn lets up the pressure a bit, Lindsey moves just as hard on his own.

"You're such a bitch," Gunn whispers and Lindsey goes as wild as he can with the way Gunn's holding him: he jerks and twists and ends up mostly just grinding against Gunn, his head tossed back and his hands almost crushing Gunn's ribs.

Gunn keeps talking, spitting out dirty wrong words that turn Lindsey into a tense mess of straining muscles as he reaches for something that's just a little bit further. He gets cruder and nastier, meaner and harsher, and Lindsey starts shaking, and his dick is pressed high up on Gunn's thigh, getting shoved there as he jerks and then freezes, his face tightening up and his mouth parting.

Gunn lets his grip go slack and Lindsey's hands fall from his waist, his body from Gunn's thigh, and he falls, landing easily on his ass on the ground. His body is twitching and he looks up at Gunn as he wipes sweaty hair from his forehead. For a second, it's like all that anger ain't there. But then it is and Gunn pushes away from the wall, having to work to get his shirt unstuck.

For a second he thinks about helping Lindsey up, but the other man narrows his eyes, thins his lips, and Gunn just steps around him and walks away.

 

.End


End file.
